What's Mine is Yours
by booknerd3000
Summary: Sequal to New Pajamas. I recommend you read it first, but you dont have to. Two words. WEDDING. LEMON.
1. Chapter One

In less than 48 hours, I will be Edward Cullen's wife. In less than 48 hours, I would be (hopefully) losing my virginity to said husband. Then, in about 72 hours, I would be bitten. I should be a vampire in approximately 144 hours. I was now measuring the time until the end of my life in hours. Yes, I could count it in days, but using a number in the single digits makes it all seem to pass by so much faster.

That also meant that in 144 hours, I would be dead. I would never be allowed to see or talk to my family or friends (well except for the vampires of course). In 144 hours, the good people of Forks will believe I died in a car accident. There are only a couple of people who will know the truth, the werewolves. They will know how the Cullen's had bit me, and that their treaty had been broken.

The treaty was kind of a moot point anyways, after Jacob broke their side of it a few years ago. How could they turn on us, when they we did not turn on them? Either way it didn't really matter. We would be leaving, and by the time we would ever even think about coming back to Forks, everyone will be dead.

That's all a bit off from here, so I was lying in my bed, wide awake. I had been awake for three hours, but it had been so early I didn't really want to wake up. In one hour Alice would be arriving for some last minute planning, and maybe even a little shopping if she could persuade me. I was shocked to find I had found a new thing I really liked, shopping. I had always despised it and avoided it at all costs. However, doing it with Alice made it fun. When I went with Alice, I felt like we were already sisters.

I had one hour though, and nothing to do. All the Cullen's were out hunting. They wanted to do it now so they wouldn't have to until after the wedding was all finished with. Of course Edward would go hunting before we left for our honeymoon in Mexico. I knew he wanted to be extra careful with his thirst during that time, so we picked a place with plenty of hunting.

We rented a little cabin in the middle of nowhere. According to everyone we asked there was hunting aplenty in that area. Everyone thought it a strange request to make on a honeymoon, but it didn't really matter. It was the most important thing, and my life possibly depended on it. Edward made sure it was the best possible place.

Then we would fly up to Denali, where I would be changed. The thought terrified. Yes I would be able to spend my entire life with the family I loved, but it would in a nutshell, be my death. I would die at eighteen, so young too. Unbeknownst to the humans, I would really be living hundreds of years after their impending doom.

I tried to dwell on only the positive aspects, like how I would beautiful, indestructible. My mind kept mulling over the three days of shear torture. I wish there was a way to live with Edward forever, minus all the pain. When I finally got off the thought of the pain, my mind immediately went to the next horrible thing, the thirst. I really hoped I didn't kill anyone. Edward will be able to stop me right. All of the Cullen's will help me. Well, except for Rosalie. She still didn't like me, but at least now she was trying to make an effort to at least appear that she cared about me.

At least I know why she feels the way I do. She feels like I am throwing away my life. What she isn't thinking about is the fact the Edward is my life. If I stayed human, I would be throwing away him. I would be throwing away Alice, and Esme, Carlisle, Jasper. Believe it or not, I imagine I would miss Rosalie too, because no matter how pig headed, stubborn, or cruel she can be, I love her. She is my family now, and nothing will ever change that. Well unless she dies. That would be the end of that.

Well that was one of the most morbid thoughts I've had in months. I never really had a morbid mind, never really dwelled on things like that. As my impending doom creeps closer and closer, my minds keeps getting odder and odder. Yesterday I caught myself thinking about, well, actually, I really don't think you want to know. It is seriously disturbing, so no… I don't think I'll say. This thought was so uncharacteristic I honestly thought it was someone else's.

I still have half an hour. What am I supposed to do for half an hour? I sat up for a minute, and then decided I would get dressed, maybe eat. Hopefully by then Alice will be here. Then she can save me from my sheer ridiculousness. I went into the bathroom to meet a sad surprise… no toothpaste. There was a note from Charlie.

Out of toothpaste. Can you pick some up later if you get a chance? Really sorry!

Charlie

What kind of world is this if I couldn't even brush my teeth? He could have reminded me that we were low on toothpaste yesterday when I went to the store. I went downstairs and picked up the phone, dialing Alice's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Bring toothpaste." Then I hung up. I hoped she would. I think they still have some at their house from my frequent sleepovers. I found a box of Cheerios. They weren't my favorite but they were all we had. The refrigerator was devoid of milk. We seriously need to go grocery shopping. I put the cereal back where I found it and tried to look for something I could eat.

Eggs were the only thing there was. I wasn't even sure if they were old or not. I hoped they were okay. Anyways, if I got sick from them, it wouldn't really matter in 144 hours, because I would be dead. There were only two eggs left, but it was enough. I was so hungry by that point I would have taken anything edible. The frying pan was dirty so after I washed it I fried them up and sat down to begin eating.

Just as I was about to put the first forkful in my mouth, the doorbell rang. It couldn't be Alice; she would have just come in. I couldn't think of anyone else. I put down my fork, still loaded with eggs, and got up to answer the door. Just as I was about to open the door it rang again. Someone was being impatient this morning.

I opened the door. There stood Jacob. His hair was longer then usually, falling past his shoulders. It was usually just down to the nape of his neck. He obviously hadn't slept in a while. There were serious bags under his eyes, and his stance just spelled exhaustion.

"Hi."

"Hi Jake. What are you doing here? Alice will be here in like ten minutes."

"That's okay; I just wanted to see one more time before… you know."

"Come in."

"No, like you said, your bloodsucker will be here soon. I just wanted to say goodbye. I know you'll be one of them soon. I'll always be waiting for you Bella. I'll always be here for you. I after all, can be immortal too if I want."

I closed the distance between us, hugging him as tight as I could. I don't know why, nothing would mend his broken heart now. I couldn't force the pieces back together by hugging him hard enough. Jake returned the hug fiercely. He knew this may be the last time he ever saw me human.

"I have to go. Sam's calling me back. He's totally pissed that I came, and Alice will be here." I smiled at him. That was the first time he had ever actually said her name. "I mean, the uh… parasite." I started laughing uncontrollably. I just couldn't help it. At first Jake just looked at me funny, but he couldn't help joining in. What can I say, laughing is contagious. When we finally calmed down, Jake's face became sad.

"I have to go now." He hugged me one more time, and whispered in my ear. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jake." Then he was gone. I'm glad he came, but I just wish he could have stayed longer. There was so much I wanted to say to him, so much I wanted to do with him. It's like our friendship was a flower that was cut too soon, and now it will never bloom. I didn't go inside, yet closed the door and sat on the walkway from the driveway to the front door. Alice will be here any second, and she probably knew Jake had been here.

It took her longer than I would have thought. I had been sitting on the walkway for at least fifteen minutes before she appeared in front of me. She grabbed my hand and helped me up, and led me inside the house. She sat me down in a kitchen chair, and sat across from me on the other side of the table.

"Bella, you have to forget about Jacob for now. Edward can tell when you're thinking about him. I know he makes it sound like it doesn't bother him, but believe me Bella it does. He beats himself up over it all the time, and always seems to find a way to blame it on himself. Get it out of your mind. I don't care what you do, but if you talk about him in your sleep one more time he is going to drive himself crazy, and then he is going to drive all of us crazy."

I just nodded. "Good. Now, the wedding rehearsal is tonight so I brought you your dress. I want you to go try it on." She handed me a bag, and pushed me towards the stairs. It took me a minute to get the dress zipped. It was purple, not a color I usually wore. It had thin straps, and a thin ribbon tied into a 

bow around the waist. The hemline was right below my knees. Once again, Alice picked out the perfect dress.

I never actually wore purple. I thought the color wasn't that great, and it wasn't really that popular. I guess I just underestimated it. The purple brought out some of the red in my hair, and it looked amazing with my skin tone. I would definitely have to make sure to buy more purple the next time I went shopping.

Alice was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when I left the room. She squealed and hugged me. She stopped mid hug though and pulled away.

"I don't want to wrinkle you!" She explained. I just laughed. "It looks amazing on you Bella, and it seems I got you the perfect size. Okay, now go take it off and bring it back down. Come down when you're done, I want to go over seating charts with you one last time. "

I complied and turned to head back to my room. I stopped in front of the mirror and admired the dress one last time before I had to take it off. It was one of those dresses that not only does it look beautiful, but it really makes you _feel_ beautiful. I knew Edward would absolutely love it. I wondered idly if he already knew what this dress looked like, or if Alice managed to keep it from him. I hoped it was the latter, because I really loved surprising him, especially since I was the only one who could.

I reluctantly slid the dress of, and put it on a hanger. After I put it bag in the bag I threw on a pair of new jeans and a red sweater.

I went down the stairs slowly; I really didn't want to have to go over those stupid seating charts _again_. This reminded me how thankful I was that Alice took care of everything. No way would I have been able to do all this myself. Well, besides the fact that if I had been in charge of this, we would be in Las Vegas right now.

My eyes were on the floor as I got to the bottom of the stairs, so I didn't realize when I ran into a vampire. It took me a moment to process that it wasn't Alice. The last person I had ever thought to be in my house, was standing in front of me. Well, she was actually holding me up since I almost fell flat on my face due to my usual klutziness.

"Are you okay Bella?" Rosalie asked me. I nodded, blushing violently. She stood me upright and dropped her hands to her side in an instant. "I wanted to know if we could talk."

"Sure."

"Well, that's not really what I meant." She was struggling for words. "Will you go for a ride with me?"

"Uh- okay." She turned around and walked out the door, heading toward her M3. Here's the part where I am mentally jumping up and down clapping my hands. I can't believe I actually remembered that! Anyways, I followed her out and after putting my dress in Alice's Porsche, slid into 

the passenger seat. Rosalie was already sitting in the driver's seat waiting. She pulled out of the driveway swiftly and took off down the road.

She wasn't speeding as bad as Edward normally did. It didn't really bother anymore; I had grown accustomed to their reckless driving. Not a word passed between us for almost half an hour. I had no idea where she was taking me, though I will admit I was a little bit nervous about that fact. It looked like she was headed toward Seattle. I was the first to break the silence.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Oh."

"Emmett suggested I did something. Try to get to know you, maybe even try to be friends. He really wants us to get along, so I figured I'd give it a try. I didn't really know what to do though."

"What would you be doing if I wasn't here?"

"I'd probably go shopping. Occasionally I like to go to the movies."

"So let's do that."

"Okay. Which one first?"

"Shopping?"

"Sounds good." She turned on the radio after a minute of silence. The song was upbeat, and it had a pop/rock sound to it. Oddly, I liked it.

We didn't talk much for the rest of the ride except for a few stray comments here and there. She found a parking space right near the entrance of the mall. We walked in, and she headed straight for a store with some French name that looked like gibberish to me. She led me to our section and started looking.

She found a black and white striped dress with buttons all down the front and a green sweater that I think was cashmere. There really wasn't anything that would look good on me so I didn't bother trying anything on.

Rosalie came out of the dressing room to show me the dress. She looked absolutely stunning. It fit her figure perfectly, but then again she could put on a potato sack and still make the cover of Sports Illustrated.

"What do you think? Should I get it?"

"You look amazing in it Rosalie. You have to get that dress!"

She smiled and went back in the dressing room. She came out seconds after, wearing her own clothes.

"Why didn't you pick out anything?" I shrugged. "Come here." She grabbed my wrist and pulled back to where we were looking. She started pulling out a ton of clothes and handing them to me. They just kept coming and coming. I tried not to laugh at some of the things she chose for me. No way would I look even okay in half of these things.

When Rosalie finally stopped, she pushed me back to the dressing rooms and told me to make sure she showed her everything. I tried on everything from a formal zebra print dress to a plain old t-shirt with a peace sign on it. Most of it looked ridiculous on me. I even made Rosalie laugh a few times. I did find yet another sweater.

It was almost like the one she chose. It was one hundred percent cashmere. The only difference was that mine was a deep royal purple.

"You need that sweater Bella. Just leave everything else in there, and we'll go to check out."

I pulled it off and threw my shirt back on. I felt guilty leaving all those clothes for someone else to pick up, but Rosalie didn't give me a chance to do anything with them. There was a short line in front of the register. It moved quickly though. Rosalie stepped forward and put her things on the counter, then turned around and snagged the sweater from me.

"Let me pay for it."

"Nonsense, your family now Bella. Anyways, it's not my money I'm using, it's Edwards!" She smiled widely and handed the cashier Edwards' credit card with a flourish. After that we went to several other stores. Rosalie got a lot more clothes. I found yet another pair of jeans, and a couple t-shirts. When we got back to the car, it was two in the afternoon.

"Oh wow, it's already two."

"Are you serious? We have to get back there now. We have to be at our house in an hour. We might be able to just make it on time."

On the way back she drove faster. She kept about an average of ninety. We ended up stopping once to get gas. By the time we finally pulled into their long driveway we were about forty-five minutes late. We ran inside, leaving our bags in the car. Alice was sitting on the stairs, seething.

"Do you guys know how late you are? Bella get in the shower now! Come to my room when you're done. Rose, come with me." They both disappeared so I walked quickly up to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. I used the shampoo Alice had bought. I loved it, because it made my hair really soft. It smelled like grapefruit. Not the strawberry scent I liked, but it still smelled nice.

I tried to be fast, but I had to shave so I took awhile. I got out of the shower and wrapped myself one of the big fluffy blue towels, and stepped out of the bathroom. Alice's door was open and I could 

hear her and Rosalie talking about how to do my hair. When I reached the door they stopped. Rosalie shut the door behind me and Alice handed me my clothes. They turned around while I put on my purple dress.

Then they began the long process of doing my hair and make-up. When they finished, we only had half an hour until dinner began and the people started to come. After that we would have the rehearsal. They both rushed off to get themselves ready. I wasn't quite sure what to do now. I walked out of the room, and went to Edwards's door. IT was closed so I knocked softly.

I leaned against the wall opposite the door. There wasn't much on the wall besides Carlisle's cross and a few pictures of my soon to be family. I only had to wait for a minute before the door opened. Edward was wearing black slacks, an emerald green shirt with a black coat over it. There was a tie hung over his shoulder. He smiled at me, his eyes going down, looking at my new dress.

"You look so beautiful Bella!" He reached for me and pulled me close. I felt his cold marble lips press against my forehead. He pulled me into his room, leaving the door open. I lay down on his couch and he continued getting ready. It only took him a few more minutes. When he finished, he came over to the couch. Edward picked me up, and holding me close, walked at human speed down the stairs.

"Edward! Put me down!" He put me down, and to my embarrassment, Charlie was standing in the doorway. He had come early to see if we needed help with anything. My face flushed yet again. It seemed that lately I spent more time blushing then not.

Alice and Rosalie came downstairs next. Then all of us set out the tables and chairs and set the places. With everyone helping it got done quickly. We were putting the finishing touches to the room when the doorbell rang. I answered while everyone finished. It was Angela and Ben with their parents. Behind them I could see Jessica and her mom coming up the drive.

"Hey guys!" I hugged Angela and showed them inside, pointing them towards where everyone else was, in the dining room. I stood with the door open, waiting for Jessica.

"Oh my god Bella, I can't believe you getting married _tomorrow_!" She squealed as she hugged me. "Congratulations."

"Thank you so much for coming. Where's your dad?"

"Oh, he had to work, but he'll be there tomorrow."

"That's great." I pointed them to the dining room as well. I closed the door and walked into the dining room, but the second I got there the doorbell rang again. I sighed and went back, this time accompanied by Alice. People kept streaming in, until there was no room left in the dining room. As soon as everyone was seated, Esme and Carlisle brought out platters piled with food. They had obviously got when they went to Port Angeles.

Dinner was a loud and ecstatic affair, everyone chattering and celebrating. Time seemed to just disappear, as everyone ate through all the food. When everyone was stuffed, Carlisle and Esme brought all the dishes into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting back in their chairs, too full to move. We were all trying to drag the time out until we had to actually get out of the chairs and do the rehearsal.

Edward said it would be really quick, and was hardly necessary. Everyone reluctantly got up and moved into the living room. The wedding would really be outside, and the living room was in its usual state. We moved all the furniture to the sides, and went through the entire wedding. Alice wasn't satisfied the first time through and made us do everything again.

When Alice finally deemed the rehearsal over, we all practically dropped to the floor. The house cleared out relatively quickly. Charlie headed home in his cruiser. Alice wanted me to stay a little longer, and then she was going to give me a ride home.

I didn't really help at all, but passed out on the couch while everyone else was all working. It's not like I didn't have to sleep. Not all of us are that lucky. I woke up to Alice spazzing out yet again. She was yelling about how something with the cake was wrong.

"We're going to have to go get it ourselves tonight or we won't have it tomorrow! Edward, Rose, and Esme, you're coming with me. I have some other places we need to go. Carlisle, the hospital is going to call you in a little while and you'll have to go in for a few hours. I don't know why so don't bother asking. Emmett, I need you to give Bella a ride home. We'll take the Volvo, you take my Porsche."

She threw Emmett the keys, and ran out the door. Edward kissed me quickly and ran out the door. Carlisle was already up in his study. I was still lying on the couch, on the edge of consciousness. I am actually surprised I remembered all this. Emmett picked me up, and I vaguely remember him putting me in the car. That was the last thing I could remember before I fell completely to the land of dreams.


	2. Chapter Two

"Bella wake up. Alice just called, she Rosalie and Esme are going to be over here in two hours. Your mother should get here in about in an hour and a half." I groaned and rolled over, hiding my face in my pillow. "Come one Bells. Aren't you excited? You're getting married today." I couldn't help but smile at what awaited me today. I would finally be all Edward's, and he would finally be all mine.

I sat up tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

"Alright alright, I'm up." He smiled and leaned over to hug me. I was a little surprised, but happy all the same.

"I've got a surprise for you when you come downstairs okay?" I nodded and smiled. Charlie had been so great about the engagement. I remembered the day we told him.

_I slowly opened the door, silently hoping that he had gone to bed early. After we left the meadow, we went to Edward's house for a while. We were both procrastinating telling Charlie about our engagement. _

_When I opened the door, I could hear the T.V. on. He was watching some sports channel. We both walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. _

_"Hey dad."_

_"Hey guys. How was your day?"_

_"Pretty good. We actually have something to tell you. Something really big."_

_"What is it?" He sat forward in his chair and turned the T.V. on mute. His eyebrows were furrowed, preparing for the worst. Edward was rubbing soft circles on my back, trying to encourage me._

_"W-well you see, um…"_

_"Just spit it out Bella."_

_"WellEdwardproposedtomeandIsaidyes!" HE didn't even say anything. For a second I didn't even know if he understood me. Then he leaned back in his chair, and turned he volume back up on the T.V._

_"Dad?"_

_"Congratulations." He choked out. _

_Edward stood up, grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the room into the kitchen. _

_"Don't worry Bella; he's just a bit shocked. Give him some time, he'll be fine. I'm going to go home, but I'll be back later."_

_I nodded and his arms wrapped around me. I stood up on my toes and gave him a quick kiss. I whispered that I loved him in his ear. _

_"I love you too Bella." I walked with him to the door, and watched him as he got in his car, and drove away. I walked back into the living room, and sat back down. I tried to watch the T.V., but I couldn't focus. I just stared blankly at the screen, waiting for Charlie to calm down enough to say something. The game ended, and he turned the T.V. off. He didn't even get up. He sat there, staring at the blank screen. It took a few minutes before he started._

_"Bella, are you sure you want to marry him?"_

_"Positive dad."_

_"I knew you two would probably get married. I just didn't think it would be this soon. I thought you would at least wait until after college. Well, I had hoped." He turned to me and smiled."I'm happy for you, really. If this will make you happy, then I'm happy."_

_"Thank you so much dad. You don't know how much that means to me."_

_"Good luck telling your mother. She's the one you really need to worry about." He laughed softy. "I'm going to bed." He stood up, but stopped. "Bella?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Let me see the ring?"_

_"Of course. I jumped up and walked over to him, holding out my hand. He gasped when he saw it._

_"It's beautiful." I smiled. He hugged me tightly. "I can't believe you're actually getting married." He kissed the top of my head and pulled away. "Good night Bells." Then he went upstairs to his room. I was shocked at how well he had taken it. I went up to my room to wait for Edward's return._

Telling Renee didn't go very well. She accepted after awhile but was still reluctant.

_I had managed to put the phone call to my mother off for two days. Edward told me that couldn't wait forever. When Renee answered she was excited, and started babbling about how much she missed me. Then she told me about how she had started to learn the violin last week, but that she didn't like it too much anymore. _

_I waited until the very end of the conversation._

_"Well, I should go make dinner. Phil will be home soon and I want to make him a nice dinner."_

_"Actually mom, there was one more thing I wanted to tell you."_

_"What's that honey?"_

_"Um, Edward asked me to marry him."_

_"What?! What did you say?!" She was shocked, and I could hear anger, and fear in her voice. Angry that I would possibly get married at eighteen contrary to all of her advice, scared that I could have possible accepted._

_"I… I said yes."_

_"WHAT!? Haven't you ever paid attention to anything I taught you?! I warned you Bella. Don't do this! Please don't do this. This is a recipe for disaster!"_

_"Mom, we love each other. We want be with each other for the rest of our lives." Longer than that though, the rest of eternity._

_"Well that's what I thought when I married your father! I thought we could stay together forever! I was proved wrong! Why can't you just learn from my mistakes instead of having to find out the hard way! This marriage will not last Bella!!" She hung up on me. _

_It took her a few days to calm down enough to call me again. She was still obstinately trying to change my mind. At least with these phone calls, she didn't start yelling. After about a month of this, she realized there was no changing my mind. She unwillingly accepted our marriage. She said she would be there for me. That made me so happy. I knew she would never fully approve of this, but I was glad she would still support me._

I went in to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I always hated that fuzzy taste you got in your mouth when you woke up in the morning. After that I went straight downstairs. Charlie was sitting at the table. Breakfast was set out. There were eggs, bacon and pancakes. I was surprised, and a little nervous. Charlie wasn't exactly the best cook. I sat down in the chair across from him.

"Did you make all this?" He snorted.

"You know I can't cook Bella. I stopped by the diner and brought it back for you."

"Thanks dad." I smiled and started piling food up on my plate. I usually didn't eat this much, but I knew I probably wouldn't be able to eat until after the wedding.

"I have that surprise. It's not much, but I thought you'd like it. He handed me a small box. It was messily wrapped in silver wrapping paper, and tied with a green ribbon. I untied the ribbon and laid it aside. I tore quickly through the paper, casting it away to the floor. It was a jewelry box. Inside was a necklace. They were pearls. My mouth dropped wide open.

"They have been in my family for fifty years. I think today is the perfect day for them to reach the next generation."

"Their beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like them." HE smiled widely. Then he stood up and headed towards the door. "I have a few errands to run. Alice decreed that all the men have to go to her house and all the girls are 

coming here, so I'll see you when you get there later okay?" I nodded, still speechless. He laughed and walked out. I heard his cruiser pull out and drive away.

I ran up to the bathroom, and put the necklace on so I could see what it looked like. It looked amazing, and I totally loved it. I reluctantly took it off and put it back in the box. I got in the shower. I thought about how amazing the wedding would be. I had asked Alice to be my maid of honor and she had of course accepted. Soon after that I asked Angela to be a bridesmaid.

_I had told Angela about the engagement last week. Yesterday I had decided to ask her to be my bridesmaid. We were going to the Lodge to have lunch. She was already there when I got there. We sat down and ordered. _

_"So how are the wedding plans going?"_

_"Good, Alice is taking care of everything, thank god. I would never be able to plan a wedding."_

_"Well, that is kind of Alice's thing. I bet she was thrilled when you agreed to let her plan your wedding."_

_"Well of course." We laughed. "There was actually a reason I asked you to have lunch with me."_

_"What?" _

_"I wanted to ask you if you would be my bridesmaid."_

_"Oh!" She smiled hugely. "I would love to Bella!" _

I decided there were two more people I wanted to ask to be bridesmaids. Esme was one of them. She was thrilled that I asked her, and agreed immediately. The other one was Rosalie. I told Edward of my plans and he seemed happy about it, though a little shocked. Rosalie and I weren't exactly the best of friends.

_My palms were sweating I was so nervous. What if she said no? Edward's arm was wrapped around me as we walked to his front door. We stopped at the bottom of the stairs. _

_"She's alone in her room." I hesitated. "Go on."_

_I walked ridiculously slowly up the stairs. When I got to her door, I just stood there trying to find the courage to knock when a voice came from inside._

_"I know you're standing out there Bella. You can come in." It was Rosalie. I opened the door slowly and stepped in, closing the door behind me. Her room was very blue. There was a big bed in the far side. Rosalie was lying down on the couch near the door. She sat up as I walked in, and motioned for me to sit down on the couch next to her._

_"What is it Bella?" She asked. _

_"Will you… be one of my… my bridesmaids?"Her face transformed with shock. That was definitely not what she was expecting. _

_"Of course I will." Her face lit up and she smiled. She shocked me by hugging me. Rosalie actually _hugged_ me! I smiled and laughed. Emmett walked into the room then. He pulled me off my feet and hugged me quickly. Then he hugged Rosalie. _

_"I'm totally excited now, and t wasn't even me she asked to be her bridesmaid!" We all started laughing. Maybe it was really possible that Rosalie and I would be friends._

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me. I went back into my room and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. My mom should be getting here any minute. I walked out the door and headed over to the mailbox. We got mainly junk mail, and a couple bills, nothing interesting. I put it on the counter. I cleaned up from breakfast. I was almost done washing the dishes when the doorbell rang. My arms were covered in soapy water. I rinsed them off as fast as I could, grabbing a towel to dry them as I headed toward the door.

My mom stood on the doorstep. She squealed and bounded forward when she saw me. We hugged each other tightly. She said something about how it had been too long since we had seen each other. She grabbed my hand, looking for the ring.

"Where is it?" she demanded when she realized I wasn't wearing it.

"Oh, I took it off while I was doing dishes. I walked back into the kitchen and took from the counter, sliding it back on to my finger.

"Oh my gosh Bella! It is so beautiful. Where did he get it?"

"It was his mother's."

"Oh, it's amazing. I'm so happy for you Bella. I still think you're way too young, but I'm glad you're so happy." I hugged her again. I had missed her so much.

"So, where's Phil?"

"Oh, Alice called me on my cell phone, and demanded that I dropped Phil off at her house. She is so demanding, and that house is near impossible to find. Apparently no guys at all are allowed in this house today. When is everyone getting here?"

"They should be here in about half an hour I think."

"Alright, what should we do for now?"

"Well, I should probably finish the dishes, I'm almost done, and it will only take a minute."

"That's okay. I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." I started back on the dishes; I finished in only a couple of minutes. I walked upstairs to my room. Renee was standing in the doorway, looking in at it. I walked up behind her.

"So many memories were made in this room. It hasn't changed much. This whole house looks exactly like it does when I left it." She smiled back at me, and gave me a hug. "You know I really miss living with you. Now you'll be going off to college." She sighed. "Have you decided where you're going? Charlie told me Edward was trying to get you to go Ivy League."

"Unsuccessfully. I was actually accepted to Dartmouth, but I don't want to go there. Not to mention the fact that it costs a billion dollars. Edward and I both decided on Alaska."

"Dartmouth?"

"Yup. Dartmouth."

"Wow. That's big."

"Too big really."

"Alaska sounds like a good school. I looked it up on the internet." She smiled, proud of herself. "I was curious, and I wanted to make sure you were going to a good college." She turned back towards the stairs. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"I'm not really sure. We still have a while until everyone gets here. What do you want to do?"

"Do we enough time to go to the store? I forgot some things."

"Sure."

We got in her rental car, and headed to the store. It took longer than we thought it would though. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were waiting at the door. Alice was tapping her foot impatiently, glaring at me.

"Where were you!?" She demanded as I unlocked the door. "The most important day of your life and you're late!"

"My mom had to go to the store. Sorry Alice."

"Whatever, there's no time for apologies. We have to get ready. She picked up a big duffel bag that I hadn't noticed before. Esme was holding their dresses. They walked in, and headed towards the living room, Alice in the lead. She dumped out the contents of the bag on the floor. Hair curlers, straightners, make-up and hair accessories fell in a mound on the floor. Rosalie snagged one of the kitchen chairs and placed it in the middle of the room. She motioned for me to sit.

Rosalie started fixing up my hair, and Alice began on my face. Esme grabbed another chair and made my mom sit in it. Renee didn't bother to fight, she knew she would lose. Esme got to work on Renee's hair and make-up.

It seemed like centuries later when Alice announced that I was finished. My mom was already finished and getting dressed in my room as we spoke.

"Can I see?" I asked.

"No Bella, you have to wait until your dress is on. You're only half way done. I groaned as Alice pulled me up the stairs. She knocked on the door, and my mom said we could go in. She was wearing a royal blue sleeveless dress with a ribbon tied in a bow around the waist, and a hemline falling just below her knees. Rosalie had changed into her dress as well. It was the same blue as Renee's, but it had two inch thick straps and went to the floor. Simple, yet it had a breathtaking effect on Rosalie. Esme and Alice disappeared into the bathroom, changing into their dresses.

"You look beautiful mom." I said as I hugged her tightly. "You too Rosalie, I love your dress!"

"Thank you Bella." Rosalie replied. Renee didn't say anything, but just kept hugging me. Her face was turned away from me, attempting to hide the tears leaking out of her eyes. Esme walked in the room wearing a dress much like Renee's. She was followed by Alice who was in a floor length dress. It appeared to be silk, but I couldn't' be sure. It flowed elegantly around her as she walked, the picture of grace itself.

"Time for you to get dressed!" Alice squealed, too eager for my comfort. It took all four of them to get the dress on me. Squeals of delight emanated from everyone surrounding me.

"It looks amazing on you Bella!"

"Beautiful."

"Renee, we should probably head over now. There are some things we need to take care of." Esme said as she led Renee out to her car. They got in and I watched as they drove away.

"Go look in the mirror Bella." Alice said, gently nudging me towards the bathroom. I walked slowly, making sure I didn't step on the hem of the dress. I got to the mirror, and hesitantly turned my head to look. I gasped, I couldn't help it. The girl in the mirror looked nothing like me. Her brown hair was pinned up neatly, her make-up made her look like a movie star. Alice started to giggle, and Rosalie couldn't help the smile the pulled up the corners of her mouth.

"Now let's go, we don't want to be late for the wedding!"


	3. Chapter Three

The car slowly came to a stop in the Cullen's huge garage. Alice turned to me and ordered me to stay put. I nodded in understanding. She got out and shut the door behind her and I sat there for a minute in silence. Alice returned in a blur of motion. She opened my door and pulled me to my feet.

"Okay Bella, I'm going to cover your eyes and we're going to go upstairs. I want everything to be a surprise. So, turn around so I can put this blindfold on you." I obeyed and felt as the black silk slid over my eyes blocking out all the light. Nothing could be seen through the fabric, but I felt a small hand intertwine with mine. I held on tight and started in the direction it was pulling me. I could feel myself walking up the stairs to the porch, and then heard the door open, and finally snap shut behind me.

We went up the stairs slowly. Normally, Alice would have carried me, but there must have been some humans in the house. We got to the top of the steps and I counted seventeen steps until we reached Alice and Jasper's room where I was finally unblindfolded.

"The wedding will be starting in twenty minutes. Your mom will be up here in a minute."

"Okay."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little nervous. Actually, scratch that. I'm petrified. Alice, I don't know if I can do this."

"Bella, you're just having a case of cold feet. It'll been fine. Just think, if you do this, you get to spend an eternity with Edward." I nodded, though she hadn't really helped that much. I sat down carefully on the bed once Alice had left the room. Only a minute had lapsed before my mother came in the room.

"Bella honey, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks mom."

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Just nervous."

"Well, you don't much longer. It should start in," She paused to look at her phone. "six minutes."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe I'm getting married in six minutes."

"Here, I have your something borrowed, and your something blue." She pulled out a box, that when opened contained a locket. It was silver, freshly polished, with a sapphire embedded in the center.

"Oh, mom. It's so beautiful."

"It was my grandmother's. Her mother gave it to her on her wedding day. All of us since then have worn it to our weddings. It isn't yours to keep yet though." She said with a smile.

"I love it."

"I'm glad." Just then Alice came into the room.

"It's time." My heart stopped, and then kicked into overtime. Charlie met us at the top of the stairs. We stopped right before the front door. Renee went out, and then next second, I heard the music begin. Alice nodded to me and started out the door. Rosalie sipped out next, though I hadn't even noticed her standing there.

"You ready Bells?" I nodded, unable to say anything. I grabbed onto Charlie's arm with a death grip. I was practically shaking. I knew I was doing the right thing, I knew this is what I wanted to do with the rest of my life and I was sure of it. So why was I so nervous? I heard the sound of the wedding march coming from the quartet of violinists outside. I stepped out the door hesitantly. My father and I walked slowly to the beat of the music. We followed the path around the corner to where everyone was seated.

There were at least two hundred people standing and looking straight at me. My breath caught in my throat, and my heart started humming faster than a hummingbird's. If it hadn't been for Charlie pulling me forward I would have been frozen to the spot. With so many people watching me, I knew I would embarrass myself by tripping or something stupid like that. I mean, who trips down the aisle? Charlie was still having to pull me down the aisle. We were halfway there.

I finally tore my eyes off the floor (I was making sure not to trip) and looked toward the end of the aisle in search of my soon to be husband. There he was standing in his fancy black tuxedo, waiting for me to finish the walk. His face was brilliant; I had never seen him so happy. It made me relax partly just seeing him there. I knew he wouldn't let anything bad happen.

I finally got to the end of the aisle; I kissed Charlie on the cheek as he kissed me on mine. He passed the hand he was holding to Edward, who gently guided me to stand in front of the minister. Everyone sat down in the audience, and once the cacophony of moving chairs died down, the minister began. We got to the I do's and both said our parts. I gave him his ring (a platinum band), and he gave me mine (his mother's wedding ring).

"You may kiss the bride." He said. We both obeyed eagerly. The kiss may have been a little long for the situation, but no one said anything. We were married now; we could kiss however long we want to. We were married. I was a wife. Edward Cullen was my husband. I would now be known as Bella Cullen. No Swan, just Cullen. This would be my name for the rest of eternity. I couldn't help thinking how glad I was that he didn't have some ridiculous name like Wiener (yeah that's right, I know people with that last name), or something boring and generic like Smith. Cullen was perfect, it was unique.

We waited in the spot where we had just been married while everyone was instructed to head inside. When everyone else had relocated indoors, he spoke.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you Mr. Cullen." Then he kissed me again. This on lasted longer. It wasn't the passionate sort of kiss, just one that was filled with so much love and adoration you couldn't possibly cut it short. Or maybe that was just an excuse. Maybe I was just being impatient for the night to come, for our honeymoon to begin, and for Edward to keep his promise.

"You guys going to stay out here and make out all night or are you going to come in here for the party?" Emmett called from the doorway. Edward and I laughed in synchronization. He took my hand and led me slowly towards the front door. He hesitated opening the door, though I have no idea why. We got in and saw everyone crowded in the Cullen's (now mine) living room. Renee rushed forward and hugged me with a death grip. Everyone crowded around us, congratulating us. It took almost fifteen minutes for us to get things back in enough control to get everyone to sit down to dinner.

A group of men wearing clean white chef's outfits and those really tall chef hats came out, carrying large platters of food. They set them down on all of the numerous tables, and went back into the kitchen. Everyone dug in eagerly, all of them (including me) inhaling the delicious food. They had served some sort of pasta thing. I really wasn't sure what it was called, or what was in it, but I knew it tasted positively astounding.

After about an hour, when everyone had eaten as much as possible the chef's came back out and took in all the platters. Then the traditional wedding celebration activities began. I couldn't stop laughing when Edward disappeared under my dress to grab my garter with his teeth, it tickled horribly! The worst part was I knew he was making it tickle on purpose. I threw my bouquet, which was caught by Angela. Maybe she really would be the next to get married; maybe she would get engaged to Ben. They made such a wonderful pair together. To get back to the wedding though, someone who I didn't know caught the garter when Edward threw it. The only thing I knew about him was gathered from appearance, he was indeed a vampire.

Everything started to pass so fast. I danced with all the guys and Edward danced with all the girls. We both danced together a couple times, but someone would always rudely interrupt us. Well, it was Alice, but she still could have at least let us finish more than one dance. I was practically asleep on my feet when Alice deemed it as time to leave. She ran me upstairs and got the dress off at vampire speed throwing me a white pantsuit (why couldn't I just wear a comfy pair of pajamas. I was going to fall asleep in the car anyways.) Edward and I got into a long, black limo. I looked out the back window as the car pulled away and saw everyone waving to us. I waved back, but I don't think they could see me.

"You look tired." Edward told me, as he held my cheek in his hand.

"I am." I mumbled. He laughed softly and kissed me on the forehead. "Sleep now my love." I laid down with my head in his lap, and fell asleep in seconds.


	4. Chapter Four

BPOV

BPOV

This was it. I was finally going to get what I wanted. So how could I be so freaked out? I wasn't when I first told him what I wanted.

The car stopped in front of a huge hotel. It was obviously five stars. Edward was holding the door open for me. I climbed out slowly, looking around. There was a big fountain in front. Across the street was a restaurant. Everything looked expensive and high class, not at all what I was used to.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me inside the revolving doors. A man behind the desk handed him a plastic key card. The elevator seemed to move faster than most. Or maybe that was just my imagination.

When we got to the door, he fumbled when he tried the key. I took him another try to get it open. Maybe he was nervous too, or worried. Edward never messed up with things like that.

I felt like I was in a dream when I entered the room. Room didn't quite cover it. It was almost like our own little apartment. The kitchen was through a big archway, and in the living room there was a bar. There were two bathrooms, one in the living room area, and the other in the bedroom.

The bedroom was huge. A plasma screen T.V. was hung on the wall. There was a California king sized bed in the middle. Everything was a dark, cobalt blue, the rugs; the comforter; the pillows; and the curtains. There were vases with white lilies in them on every surface.

When I heard the door click closed, my heart began to hammer loudly inside my chest. That insignificant little noise made the hair stand up on the back of my neck. I turned around to face Edward,

EPOV

I could hear her heart crashing, and could see all the blood rushing to her cheeks. She looked so tense. It confused me; she was the won who had wanted this so bad. I walked slowly to her. I held her head with one hand, my other on her lower back, pulling her closer. I kissed her softly.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen." I whispered in her ear. That made her smile. I picked her up, and walked into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind us. I did everything slowly, at human speed so she wouldn't be rushed.

I sat down on the bed, pulling her with me. I can do this. I kept telling myself. As long as I didn't lose focus, she would be fine. I kept kissing her softly, and laid her down on the bed. I was on top of her, so I made sure I was supporting all of my weight by my arms so I didn't crush her. I moved from her mouth, giving her a chance to breathe, and kissed down her neck, and along her collar bone. I slid her thin coat down her arms, and threw it across the room.

She was wearing a low cut, v-neck shirt. I kissed her, following the hem of her shirt. When I got to the middle, her heart stopped beating. I stopped and brought my head up to look at her face. Her heart started beating even faster if that was possible.

I went back to kissing her lips. Her small hands went up and unbuttoned my shirt. She slid it slowly down my arms, and I helped her get it off the rest of the way. She dropped it on the side of the bed.

Then I reached down, and tugged her shirt up and over her head, breaking the kiss for only a second. I threw it next to her coat, which was quickly followed by her pants. I pulled back and sat on my knees.

She was still wearing her new lingerie, and she looked amazing in it. Bella's face got even redder. I smiled at her and lay back down.

"You're beautiful." I rolled us over so she was on top. Her hands traveled down to my pants and she pulled them down. I kicked them off to the floor to join the growing pile of clothes. Her hands didn't go back up though, and she tugged at my boxers. I grabbed her hands and pulled the away quickly.

"Slow down." She nodded, understanding, yet she still looked a little rejected. After kissing for another minute, her hands went down again. This time they went lower, not purposely, but I tensed. I grabbed her hands again in panic wrenching them above her head. I realized I was shaking. I was trying so hard to resist the burn in the back of my throat as the monster roared inside of me.

I pulled away and ran to the other side of the room, trying to put some space between us.

"Edward?" She whispered, worried.  
"I'm sorry." I ran as fast as I could to the other room, I had t get away from her before I attacked her. I collapsed on the balcony, and put my head in my hands, ashamed. I stayed there for almost half an hour. When I was ready to go back in side, I walked extremely slowly, even for a human.

When I got back to the bedroom, she was lying in the middle of the bed, fast asleep. I smiled a little. I pulled the blankets over her, and walked back out to the living room. I turned the stereo on really quiet, and lay down on the couch. I closed my eyes, and lay there, listening to the music for the rest of the night.

--

"Edward?" I called out. I looked at the clock. It was eleven. Where was he? He was always there when I woke up. I called his name again.

"Yes?" He appeared at the door. He had just gotten out of the shower, and his hair was still wet.

"Hi." He laughed and walked over. He kissed the top of my head.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine. I do need a shower though." I smiled up at him.

"I already put all of your things in the bathroom. Towels are in a cupboard in there."

I stood up and started towards the bathroom. I just about choked when I realized the only thing I was wearing was the skimpy lingerie from last night. _Oh great. _He laughed softly at me when I stopped and looked down. Luckily the bathroom was just a few steps away.

Edward sat down in a chair across the room. I shut the door as quickly as I could. I reached into a little blue cupboard and pulled out a towel. I put it on the counter, and started the shower.

When I went to get undressed, I remembered with horror how hard it had been to get _in_ this thing. I had needed Alice's help. There was no way I could get this off by myself. I realized with horror the only way this would be coming off was with Edwards help.

My hands desperately searched for a way out. Or course Alice had to buy the most complicated thing. I bet she planned this. Sure, it _looked_ simple, until you're trying to get it off.

I cracked the door open a little. I tried to say Edward's name, but my throat had suddenly gone dry. I managed to whisper it quietly. I half hoped he hadn't heard me. He was outside the door instantaneously.

"Bella? Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"Uh… I uh…"

"What is it Bella?"

"Well see… Alice kind of helped me… put… put this on cause I couldn't… figure it out. Now… now I can't… figure out… how to… you know… get it off."

I opened the door a little bit more. I was still hiding behind it, but now I could see his face. I didn't understand the look on his face. Then he flashed me an evil grin.

"Remind me to thank Alice." He opened the door the rest of the way. When he got in he shut it behind him. My face was on fire. He smiled and kissed me passionately. Then he turned me around. He started untying and unzipping, unbuttoning and possibly even some unbuckling. He turned me around again. He untied a few more things, going slow now. Just before it all drop I reached out and turned the lights out.

He laughed and pulled me close, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Why did you do that Bella?"

"I-I don't know. I just panicked. I don't even know what I was thinking. I'm sorry!" I blurted out.

"Bella, Bella, calm down. It's alright. You don't have anything to apologize for."

"Yes I do. You have every right to see me. I _wanted_ you to see me. I just kind of freaked out. We _are _married. I was the one who wanted to do this now in the first place."

I felt him pull away for a second, and then he wrapped the towel around me tightly. He turned the lights back on.

"There is no pressure on you Bella. I love you. We'll go as slow as you want." He kissed my nose, and turned to walk out.

"Wait!" I said. I rushed for and crushed my lips against his. His hands were at my hips pulling me closer. I let go of the towel, letting it drop to the floor. I pulled away. He stepped back, and let his eyes travel down my bare body.

I blushed furiously, and did my best to resist grabbing the towel again. He kissed me softly, and then whispered in my ear.

"You're so beautiful Bella. Don't be self conscious."

"Your turn." I looked up at him, smiling sweetly. "It's only fair." My heart started to race when he took his shirt off, then his pants. He stopped there. I stepped closer. Our bodies were touching. He puts his hands on my shoulders. "Let me help you that." I smiled again. My hands went to the waistband of his boxers. I kissed him as I yanked them down. I stepped back.

Perfection greeted my eyes. He was truly my own Greek god. When our eyes met again, he stepped forward, and entwined our hands.

"So what's your verdict?" He asked laughing at my expression.

"Perfect, as always. I do wish I could be better then you just _once_."

"You have no idea Bella."

I pulled away, blushing, and stepped into the shower. I motioned for him to join me, and he did. The shower was huge. It was literally the size of my room back in forks. There were even seats in two of the corners. The multi-hued blue tiles covered everything, making it look like we were underwater.

I picked up the bottle of my favorite strawberry scented shampoo, but Edward took it from me. He smiled and poured it on my head. He kept doing this until the shampoo formed into rivers and dripping off of my head.

"Edward!" I scolded him. He laughed and put the shampoo down. Then he washed my hair, massaging my head. After he rinsed it all out, he grabbed the soap and a wash cloth. He washed my entire body from head to toe, not missing a single spot.

"All clean." He declared.

"Yet none done." I grabbed a razor and the shaving cream.

"Allow me." He snatched them out of my hand before I could protest. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Edward sitting at my feet, shaving my legs for me. It was just so odd. He finished quickly and stood back. He planted a kiss on my mouth, and then reached around me to turn off the water.

We stepped out and he grabbed my towel up off the floor. He dried out my hair, and began to kiss me again. This kiss soon became passionate. I wasn't thinking this time, but acting on instinct. His hands began to travel around my body, caressing my breast, and grazing my thighs.

The next thing I knew he was pinning me down to the bathroom floor. The blue tiles cold against my bare body. His lips left mine so I could catch my breath, but they didn't leave my body. He kissed a trail of fire down my throat, between my breasts, to my belly button, and back up.

He reached down and pulled my legs apart. He positioned himself so he was ready to enter me.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded in answer. "Tell me if I'm hurting you too much okay?" I nodded again, grabbed onto his shoulders and squeezed my eyes shut tight, preparing myself. He slid into me slowly. It was painless at first; I would even venture to say it felt good. He stopped for a second when he reached my barrier. Then he shoved through as quickly as he could. I gasped loudly, digging my fingernails into his rock hard shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly, a little panicked. I opened my eyes.

"Yeah, just go slow okay?"

He nodded and began to slide in and out of me. Every time he buried himself inside off me I moaned in pleasure as the pain vanished in the wake of the new sensations.

"Edward." I gasped. I had started to move with him, our hips moving in synchronization. There was a feeling growing inside of me, getting stronger and stronger, and screaming to be let out. Then it became so strong it felt like it would destroy me if I didn't release it soon.

"Edward!" I screamed as we both hit out high together. He pulled out of me, and we collapsed together, side by side.

Both of us were panting heavily. He reached out and entwined my hands. So that's how I lost my virginity to my one true love, on the hotel's bathroom floor.


	5. Chapter Five

We had been lying on the bathroom floor for almost an hour when my stomach grumbled. He laughed and stood up, offering his hand to me. I accepted it and he pulled me to my feet. I pulled on the clothes I had taken with me, while he put on the clothes he was wearing earlier. When we were both decent we walked out and Edward picked up the phone to order room service.

"What would you like Bella."

"I don't know, whatever."

"Well that's helpful."

"Just get me the first thing the pops into your head. I so hungry I could anything."

I walked back into my room and grabbed my book. Then I sat down on the big red couch. Edward sat down beside me and pulled me on to his lap. He rested his chin lightly on my shoulder as looked at my book.

"You seriously brought a _book_ on our honeymoon, and its Wuthering Heights no less. You are the only person I know that would even consider reading on her honeymoon." I laughed at this.

"I bring this book with everywhere. You know that."

Edward reached forward and pulled the book from my hands and tossed it to the other side of the room, where it landed with a soft plunk. He turned me so I was facing and attacked my lips. I was in pure bliss and never wanted this to end, but sure enough someone knocked on the door. We pulled apart and Edward got up to answer the door. I reached up to smooth down my hair. I heard muffled conversation between Edward and whoever was at the door.

The door clicked shut and Edward appeared in front of me, making me jump. He smiled lightly at my reaction, and handed me a plate.

"Delivery."

"You're horrible."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, since you have food, you're forgiven." He laughed and kissed my forehead and I made my way to the table. I ate in silence, only feeling a little self conscious as Edward sat across from me and stared at me the whole time. I was honestly getting used to it. I know, it seems a little stalkerish, his staring at me constantly, but that was just the way he was. It's not like he could eat with me or anything. Not yet anyways…

It only took me ten minutes to consume every crumb on the plate. I put it in the little kitchen's sink. Edward followed me like a lost puppy. I turned around and kissed him n the lips. Well, let's just say it progressed, and we ended up doing it again on the kitchen floor. What was it with us and floors?

When we were dressed again we stood there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Inevitably, I began to blush. He hugged me and kissed both my cheeks.

"So what would like to do for the rest of the day?"

I got so caught up in the whole having sex with my _husband_ who happens to be _Edward freaking Cullen_, I forgot to mention where we were. Our honeymoon was taking in place in none other than the amazing country we all know as ITALY! We were in the city of Florence. The Uffizi gallery was a mere two minute walk away.

Edward explained the new plan they had come up with. The two of us would spend a week in Italy for our honeymoon. Then we would go back to Forks and stay there for two days. I would move all my belongings to the Cullen house. My whole new family would drive up to Denali, Alaska where I would be changed. Yes, it would take a bit longer, but this plan sounded a lot better. This plan included Edward and I in _Italy_, for a whole _week_, totally and completely _alone._ So, I had no objections whatsoever.

"Hm… I want to go to the Uffizi."

"Your wish, my command." I smiled a kissed his cheek. I grabbed my purse and we headed out the door. We went to the Uffizi gallery, and once we were done with that we walked around for a few hours. We found this really old bookstore, one of those hole in the wall type deals. We went in and I found an old copy of Romeo and Juliet which Edward bought me. I plan on reading it when we get home. I also got Edward to buy me some clothes. I mean, you can't go to Italy and not come back with _clothes_!

When we finally made it back home, I was exhausted. I walked straight into the bedroom and collapsed onto the huge bed. I was half asleep when I felt Edward pulling my shoes off my feet. He pulled off my jacket and the pulled the blankets over me. I fell asleep just as I felt him kiss my forehead.

OoOoOoOoO

I woke up and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was seven at night. I had been sleeping for six hours. Great, now I would be up all night. Well at least I didn't have to worry about having nothing to do, Edward will always be awake for me.

"Edward?" I called out. He opened the door slowly which squealed in protest.

"Yes love?"

"Just wondering where you were."

"How did you sleep?" I could see the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile.

"Fine. It would have been better if I had been able to wake up next to you." He walked over to me and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Sorry love, I was on the phone with Alice."

"Really? "

"Yes, she was being extremely nosy. She wanted to talk to you but I told her you were sleeping. She wants you to call her back."

"Can I call her now?"

"Of course." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. He handed me the phone.

"Go away. I don't want you listening."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Just go." He laughed at me and kissed the top of my head before he obediently left.

"Edward?" Alice answered her phone.

"No, it's Bella."

"OHMYGOSHBELLA!" She squealed! "How's everything going so far?"

"Amazing."

"Have you…"

"Yeah."

"Tell me all about it. Did you do it the night you got there?"

"No, see he got kind of overwhelmed so he had to leave the room. By the time he came back I had fallen asleep. So then the next morning I woke up and went to get in the shower, but I couldn't get that damned thing off of me so I had no choice but to my utter humiliation I had to get Edward to help me. Then we kind of ended up doing on the bathroom floor." She laughed mirthlessly. It took her a moment to calm down.

"So have you done since then?"

"Well we also kind of did it on the kitchen floor too…"

"WHAT!?"

"Yep."

"Jeez, have you guys ever heard of a bed?"

"Apparently not."

"So, is he any good?"

"Alice!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Fine, he was amazing. Happy now?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm going to go now. I just had a vision. Let's just say you won't be making to the bed this time either." I blushed furiously. She hung up the phone. I left Edward's on the bed and got up. After I brushed my teeth I went out to find Edward staring out the window near the bar. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"What were you just talking about with Alice?"

"You honestly didn't hear?"

"No."

"I think you already know anyways."

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, suure." I said sarcastically.

"How much exactly did you share?"

"Alice and I are sisters now Edward." He groaned, knowing that meant I had told her everything. Edward turned around and kissed me. "You know, she hung up n me right after she had a vision."

"Really? Did she tell you what it was of?"

"No, but I think it went a little something like this." I kissed him firmly on the mouth. He picked me up and sat me on the bar so our faces could be at a level height. He ran his hand down my spine, giving me shivers but he didn't stop. His shirt was the first thing to come off. The rest of our clothes didn't last much longer.

Then Edward moved like lighting, and found myself lying on my back on top of the bar. He was hovering over me. He went back to kissing me. It only lasted a minute before he pushed into me. By the time we had finished and he had pulled out of me, I was lying on top of him and my head was resting on his chest.

"You know, I'm kind wondering exactly _how_ much she saw in that vision of hers. He just laughed at me.

The rest of the week passed by in the blur. We did all the touristy stuff and he showed me around the whole city. By the end of the week, we had seen all of Florence, and had sex on every surface of our hotel room. Besides the bed. Not once did we use the bed. We did it on the kitchen table, we did it on the coffee table, we did it on the couch, we did it on the living room floor, and we even did it on the balcony. One time we even did it on a water bed. Yeah, there was no water bed in the hotel room. I highly advise you don't ask more. Let's just say, I feel bad for whoever buys that bed.

The time came for us to go home. Sure we had had fun, but I couldn't wait to be home again. I couldn't wait to spend time with my new family, and my old one. Renee will have left by the time I get there, but I will get to spend time with Charlie. The flight seemed to go on forever, and then some. I didn't sleep at all, so I spent the whole time reading Romeo and Juliet. I got through it twice and was partway through it a third time when we landed.

We were met by Alice and Jasper. They told us everyone was waiting at the house. Alice and I rode in her Porsche so we could talk. Edward and Jasper drove in Edward's Volvo.

"So, fill me in." I told her the entire story from beginning to end. I didn't leave out anything. She didn't say much but listened intently. By the time I finished we were pulling into their long driveway. Everyone was waiting in front of the house to greet s. I ran into Esme's arms, the arms of my new mother. Then I hugged Rosalie, then Carlisle, and Emmett.

Later that day all of us went to my old house and moved everything to the Cullen house. Charlie was at work so I didn't run into him. I decided to spend one last night at his house. The next day we would be leaving for Denali.

Charlie was curious as to why I was there, but I told him I just wanted to spend one more night in the house. He didn't protest, so I made him dinner and we watched the game together. It was like any other night, yet I couldn't help thinking about how I would never be able to do this again. When we go to Denali, they are going to fake my death. It will be a car accident. The car will have been thrown into a river, which will explain the missing bodies. I fell asleep quickly. Edward didn't come, he was catching p with his family.

I left early in the morning with a long goodbye from Charlie. I drove to Edward's house in my truck. It would be the car I "die" in. After that, Edward plans on getting me a new car. The trip to Denali was long, halfway there, Edward told me to get out, and get into the Volvo. I complied and at there as I watched him destroy my truck so it looked like it got hit from the side. He threw it into the river, then joined me in the backseat of his Volvo. I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in a dimly lit room. I had woken up because Edward was shaking my shoulders gently. All the Cullens and the Denali clan were in the room.

"Are you ready Bella?" Edward asked me. I knew what he meant. He was asking if I was ready for the change. My heart started racing and I took a deep breath.

"Yes. I'm ready."


End file.
